


Stunning Reveal! Bowsette Burns Down the Closet!

by Rhaeluna



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gender Affirming, Kissing, Nipple Play, No cheating, Trans Female Character, Trans!Bowsette, Trans!Peach, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, gender euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaeluna/pseuds/Rhaeluna
Summary: Bowsette is shocked and delighted by her new body after being given a Super Crown! Energized but nervous, she finds herself at Peach's castle to share the good news!





	Stunning Reveal! Bowsette Burns Down the Closet!

**Author's Note:**

> how u say, bandwagon? 
> 
> Bowsette is a trans icon and no one can take this from me

Strange things happen in the Mushroom Kingdom. Sentient missiles, hills with moving eyes, and magical transforming clothes are commonplace. Them’s the facts, and no one knew it better than the Koopa Queen. Or, so she thought. It really shouldn’t have surprised Bowsette that something magical and unexplainable would come along eventually to fuck with her, even if it ended up being in the good way. 

She’d been lounging on her throne, pondering and counting the hops of the lava bubbles one late spring afternoon. One one-thousand, two one-thousand. She growled in irritation at the foolishness of it all. At the time she’d been inhabiting the body of a giant, masculine-looking turtle monster. Day after day it was King this, King that. Terrible. She’d had an epiphany a few years back during a long stint in Rogueport, and the pieces began to click without her even noticing. 

Bowsette was trans. Just like Peach, hilariously, which may or may not have gone a long way to explain a lot about her past motivations. It’d taken her years to figure out the gender binary was bullshit, much to her own disdain. Sitting there on her throne, Bowsette hadn’t been planning her next big event like she’d told her ministers. No, She was away in a foreign land, fantasizing about what could be. She’d taken too long to figure things out, she told herself. She couldn’t do anything about it now. 

That was, until the massive iron double-doors of the throne room creaked open and Kammy Koopa appeared. The little old witch waddled up to Bowsette’s throne, a small trinket in hand. Her steps echoed through the massive room, her body aglow in the red of the lava installations. The Queen, as she liked to think of herself, leaned over in interest. Any distraction from the endless dysphoria was a good distraction.

“My Lord! My immense! I have come upon a rare treasure!” Kammy said as she bowed before her Queen. Bowsette groaned, and leaned back against the iron chair with a thump. 

“Yeah? What is it?” She asked. Bowsette huffed, and smoke plumed from her nostrils. 

“It’s a crown! A magic crown!” 

“How do you know its magic?” 

Kammy shuffled her feet, and glanced at the object in her withered old hands. “Well. My King, uh,” she snapped her fingers, and lifted the crown up for Bowsette to see more closely, “it was floating when I found it! And the royal sculpt, surely it’s of great importance!” 

Bowsette sighed, and took the object from Kammy’s hands. “Impeccable insight as always from my astute court wizard.” Magic or no magic, the thing was adorable. Pink and gold, just like the princess, with little baubles on the spikes. 

Kammy bowed low, and her hat fell from her head. “Thank you, sire! How kind, sire!” 

Bowsette bristled, and waved her hand towards the door as Kammy straightened and picked up her hat. Her back cracked as she did so. “Go, uh, look into what this could be,” said the Queen, “I’m gonna, well,” she glanced at her reflection in the shine of the metal, “I’m gonna hold onto for, uh, safe keeping.”

Kammy wheezed, and crossed her arms behind her back. “But how will I examine it then? Or do you plan to use its deep magics for some new, ingenious conquest?” From her robe, Kammy removed a thick, worn out leather planner and began to flip through it. “You have karting with Mario and Peach this weekend, but you’re free the following Tuesday.” 

Bowsette blushed, and slammed her fist down on the arm of her throne. “Yes, I remember! Now leave me be!” 

Kammy startled, and hid the planner once more amidst the layers of her cloak. “Of course, sire! But, if I may, please understand—“

“Leave me be, you old bat!” Kammy spun on her heel and dashed from the throne room with a speed that betrayed her old age. 

The Queen huffed, and slid back in her throne, alone. She played the crown around her fingers, staring. It was a tiny thing, yet so cute. She hadn’t had time to really experiment lately, and she wanted to put it on. A lance of fear struck her heart, causing her to flinch. Bowsette stood on her throne suddenly and looked about to make sure she was well and truly by herself. After a thorough check, she lowered herself back down and eyed the crown one last time. A pause, then she reached up and placed it on her head. 

The change was instant. A flash of light blinded her, and everything unclicked; she swirled until she was utterly rearranged. The process felt like forever but couldn’t have been more than a second. Bowsette blinked, and came to. The first thing she noticed was that she couldn’t rest her arms on the sides of her throne anymore. They were too tall. 

She examined her hands—smaller, feminine hands tipped with black nails—and her eyes went wide. When Bowsette screamed, her voice echoed off the walls of the throne room in a pitch far higher than it had been before. 

 

-o-

 

Bowsette’s hands shook as she held the cup of tea. They were human hands, slender but strong. Peach sat across from the Queen at the table on her private balcony, the night sky glittering with stars above them. Warm candles and the faint light of the princess’ bedroom lit Peach’s face as she sipped from her own cup. Below them at the castle gates, Bowsette could hear the guards muttering about her “improper” presence in the princess’ personal chambers. She couldn’t chase away the trembling in her arms. 

She’d scrambled to her room after the change, tearing through the halls in search of a mirror. A clean plate, even. She reached her room, and stopped dead before her wardrobe. Where she was used to seeing a hideous, gargantuan dinosaur turtle in the reflective surface, Bowsette instead saw the spitting image of Princess Peach. 

The softness of her face, the blue of her eyes. They had the same legendary golden hair and fair complexion. She’d lost most of her height, dropping from around 15 feet to 8 in a heartbeat. Bowsette turned in the mirror, and waggled the stubby tail that stuck out from the base of her tailbone. It wasn’t so much like she’d become Peach, she realized, but she’d become a version of Peach who’d dressed up as her. She still had her shell, but it was smaller. Her dress was black instead of pink, and she retained her spiked bracelets, armbands, and choker. Horns jutted from the sides of her head, and her teeth were sharp like a piranha plant’s.

Oh, and also the muscle. She was Peach if the princess had spent her whole life training to be a professional athlete. And to top it all off, there atop her head was the crown, shimmering and splendid. 

Bowsette didn’t know how to react. How she should react. She was far too small for her bedroom mirror now, for her clothes, for her bed. She glanced around her room, and found everything out of proportion. Yet, she realized as a giddy grin curled over her lips, a dazzling, erupting light in her heart told her everything felt more right. 

Her arms shook. Bowsette clasped her hands together, and began to laugh. What was this unreal fantasy she’d stumbled into? This answer to every daydream she’d ever concocted? The Queen tossed her head back and let out a triumphant howl, stamping the floor as a jet of flame erupted from her mouth. Her voice was deep, but nowhere near where it had been, and that was more than enough.

“What the fuck!” She cried at the top of her human lungs, arms outstretched, “fuck yes! Hell fucking yes!” It was the most euphoric she’d ever felt in her own body. Like a star inside her heart, spinning and smiling and connecting her to galaxies of joy spinning whole universes away.

Bowsette cheered, and returned to her face in the mirror. She was crying. She had no idea what was happening, but tears were flowing down her cheeks and plopping onto the ground in heavy droplets. She sniffled, and wiped her nose. 

Would she have to keep the crown on for the effects to remain? She didn’t care, she’d nail the fucking thing into her skull if she had to. Wasting no more time, Bowsette stripped. 

She peeling off her pantyhose like it was discovering a new continent, and marveled at the way her heels accentuated her new legs before she kicked them off. She was careful with the dress, making sure not to damage it. 

Looking at herself naked in her massive floor length mirror, Bowsette felt beautiful for the first time in her life. She had heavy, full breasts, and a stomach toned like iron. Between her legs she had a thick tuft of hair and no monster cock in sight. She’d have to play with her rearranged bits later; in the moment Bowsette was too euphoric to even begin going down that road.

She leapt into the air, unable to contain her cackling laughter. The Queen wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug. Oh, what was she going to do? She’d have to go shopping for new clothes, and god, re-size everything she owned, but who cared? She’d been accommodating something wrong before, but now she had something worth cherishing. Bowsette spun on her heel and fell back onto her bed, sighing in contentment. Her stomach was full of vibrating fuzzies. Idly, she squeezed her left breast and giggled.

A knock at the door startled her from her rest. “Hey, uh, dad?” Junior said through the metal. 

“Oh shit,” Bowsette said under her breath. She leapt up, scampering for her clothes and tugging them back on. God, her panties were so cute! And fuck, the corset? No, later, later! She tripped over one of her heels and collapsed to the ground, landing on her tail. Her hands flew to her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in pain. 

“Dad? Hey!” Junior knocked a few times, “is that you in there?” 

Bowsette swallowed, and finished slipping into her dress. “Uh, yes!” She said. 

“Really? You sound different!” The door handle jiggled, but thankfully she’d locked it. “Hey, are you really my dad?” Oh, wasn’t that a loaded question. “No, something real weird here! Whoever you are, I’m gonna get my dad and he’ll burn your face off!” 

She didn’t have time to explain. Bowsette had to leave, had to get out, had to get her head on straight. Or gay. Big questions for another time. 

Another pounding at the door. Sorry, Junior, but you’ll get the cliffnotes version later. Bowsette ran to her bedside table and found the remote to her bunker. She clicked the top left button, and the ground below her sunk down in a whirr. She lowered down to the floor below, a multi-purpose safe house of sorts, and leapt into her clown car. With a foot on the pedal, she smashed through the brick wall and up into the evening sky. How long ago had that been? An hour? 

“Hey,” Peach said, and Bowsette snapped to attention. She’d been zoning and hadn’t even realized it. “You got to calm down, it’s going to be okay.” 

Bowsette blushed, and took another long sip of her tea. Chamomile? “R-right.” Her hands were still trembling, so she set down the cup before she managed to spill it. The night air was refreshing, and they were just getting into the warm part of spring. Her favorite. 

Peach smiled, and Bowsette’s blush deepened. “So,” she said, patient as could be, “you put on a magical crown that changed you to look like me.” 

Bowsette rubbed the back of her neck, and glanced away. “Yeah, uh, that’s basically it. You ever see that kinda thing before? I mean,” she wiggled in her chair, “I really do look like you.”

Peach shook her head. “Can’t say I have. But honestly, I don’t think that’s important right now.” She set down her tea, the cup empty. 

Bowsette swallowed. “Yeah?” 

“How does it make you feel?” Peach leaned forward, settling her weight onto her elbows, “do you like it?”

“I fucking love it,” Bowsette said. She flinched, and nearly knocked over her tea. Really jumping the gun, but fuck if she was going to lie to one of her oldest friends. “Uh, I mean, well.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re positively glowing,” Peach said, a smile on her face, “I’m the last person to judge you for any gender stuff, you know that.”

Bowsette looked at her hands in her lap and nodded, unsure how to reply. Peach was exactly what she needed right now. Somehow who got it, who’d gone through her own similar journey. Bowsette hadn’t really stopped to think about where she was going to go after busting through her castle wall in her clown car, but she hadn’t had to. The answer was obvious. 

Bowsette opened her mouth, and let the words hang there for a moment before speaking them aloud for the first time in her life. “I’m trans.”

Peach nodded a few times. “That’s such a great thing to learn about yourself!” She clapped her hands together, and grinned. “Welcome to the club! What should I call you? Would you like me to use she/her pronouns?” 

“Yes, fuck yes.” Was this really happening? She’d outed herself to the most trusting person she knew, but it was still outing herself. New things, new anxieties. It made her feel high. Bowsette let herself smile, a giddy childish thing, “and uh, I mean, this is going to sound stupid probably, but call me Bowsette?” 

“Hey, that’s not stupid at all. As long as it makes you happy, it’s good!” 

Bowsette laughed once, and crossed her arms. “It does. Yeah, I guess it does!” She chortled, and a puff of flame spat from her mouth. 

Peach giggled. “Wonderful. Then it’s settled! And hey, you can always change it if you want. Everything’s fluid, you know?”

“Yeah.” She wasn’t going back. Ever. She didn’t see herself changing her mind much either, but she didn’t feel the need to reassure Peach of that. Bowsette was the motherfucking Koopa Queen, and no one would take this change away. “Thanks, Peach.”

“Not at all, it was my pleasure.” The princess frowned, and furrowed her brow, “though I gotta say, I wish I’d found a crown that turned me into a hot chick when I was starting to transition.” 

“Oh, uh,” Bowsette bit her lip, “sorry.” She had been given a one in a million gift, hadn’t she? 

“No, I’m sorry. This is great for you!” She waved her hand to dismiss her musings.

Bowsette chuckled, and picked up her tea again. It really was lovely. She’d said it. She’d really said it, and now she got to live it. A fresh breeze trailed through her hair. “So now what?” She felt antsy, like she had to run a marathon in her new body just to feel how real it was. 

Peach shrugged. “Whatever you want. I’m enjoying the tea and company, myself.” 

“Stellar,” Bowsette grimaced, “sorry for dropping in out of the blue, though.” 

“It’s okay. What are friends for?” 

“Hah, good point.” 

Peach swirled the tea in her cup. “We’re still on for this weekend, right? Mario misses you.”

The Queen scoffed, a smirk on her lips. “Of course we are.” A comfortable silence settled, and Bowsette let herself catch her breath. So much new, so much good. She eyed Peach, the image of dignity and grace, and wondered whether she could pull off the soft regal look herself. A thought occurred to her. “Awfully arrogant of you, princess,” Bowsette began, puffing up her chest, “to call me hot when I’m basically just you.” 

Peach guffawed, and clenched her chest. “I suppose that’s true!” She wiped her eye, and Bowsette noticed that she could no longer hear the guards gossiping below. God, if they’d overheard her coming out of the closet and let the news get out before she could have a giant reveal party for herself, there’d be hell to pay. “I guess it does sort of feel like looking at a mirror image, but there’s so many differences, too!”

“Yeah?” Bowsette leaned forward, setting down her tea.

Peach smirked. “Yeah, like, you’re huge. And beefy. And those teeth, wow. You were those things before, but now you’ve come into your own.” She rubbed her chin. “It’s wonderful.” 

Bowsette felt her heart fill with heat, and her anxiety went out the window. “Why princess, are you flirting with me?” she said. 

Peach covered her mouth with her hand, and looked away with a smile and a flick of her hips. “What? Me?” Memories flooded back, and Bowsette remembered the first time they’d had a real conversation together after fighting as bitter foes for so long. How far they’d come. 

“Yes,” Bowsette growled, “you.” She was doing her best to smolder. She’d never had to smolder in a body she actually liked before, and she loved the idea of getting to perfect it over again. Her heart tingled in her chest like shimmering magma. 

Peach glanced at Bowsette, and blushed. She looked like she was trying to pry her eyes away from the Queen and failing. Peach set down her own cup, and crossed her arms. “Why, Miss Bowsette,” she huffed, “are going to seduce me?”

“I dunno,” she said, her voice low and breathy, “do you want to be seduced?” How did so many of their encounters end like this? They were treading familiar territory, but at the same time everything had a glittering newness to it that Bowsette couldn’t get enough of. 

“Yes.” Peach looked at Bowsette in a way that took the breath from her lungs. Before, sex had always been so painful for Bowsette. She’d go hard just to get it over with, just to scratch the itch, then would spend the rest of the night lying in bed hating herself and her body. A few times, it’d been Peach she pushed away, and she regretted every time she hadn’t been able to open up then and there. They wouldn’t speak again for some time. That’s how it went, and Bowsette would feel like she had to make a stupid, manly show of strength to her followers. To push the wishful thinking away, to resolve herself to her cruel existence. 

“Okay then,” Bowsette said as she rubbed her shoulder, “are we just playing right now, or are we actually gonna do this?” The Princess had her regal look about her, and Bowsette would be lying if she said she wasn’t at least a little bit star-struck. 

“Isn’t all sex just playing?”

“I suppose.” Bowsette nodded to herself. “I’m down if you are. I want to try out the, uh, new equipment, as it is. And it could be really fun,” she smiled, shyer than she’d meant it to be, “to do that with a friend.” 

Peach beamed. “Sounds wonderful,” she said, and stood from her place at the table. “Is it okay if I top?” 

Bowsette turned bright red, and for a moment was terrified again that the guards might have overheard. “Yeah. Sounds good.” She wrung her hands, her heart in her throat. Every time, every fucking time. 

Peach waggled her hips as she walked through the glass pane doors and back into her room. She stopped in front of her bed, and glanced back at Bowsette with lidded eyes. She flicked her finger, gesturing for the Queen to get inside. 

Bowsette nearly tripped over the table as she leapt up and closed the distance between them. Peach locked the balcony door behind her and shut the blinds. Bowsette watched her move, deft and sure. She thought she should say something more. 

Instead she found Peach tugging all eight feet of her down to her level and pushing their lips together. Bowsette’s insides sang. Peach was a good few feet shorter than her still, so the princess tugged Bowsette’s dress at the waist and the Queen got on her knees. Eyelevel with each other, Bowsette smiled as Peach marked her lips with her tongue. She moaned, soft and gentle. Hands roamed.

Peach’s nails dragged up Bowsette’s back, and she was in heaven. She was more sensitive; no rough turtle skin to shield her. With a pop, Peach pulled down the bust of Bowsette’s dress. She yelped in surprise. Her breasts bobbed out, sagging slightly with their weight. Peach’s fingers danced up Bowsette’s stomach, and she growled in pleasure. Her thighs trembled. Everything felt so much more acute. The heft of her breasts was so affirming she could cry. 

The princess’ fingers found Bowsette’s nipples and squeezed. Bowsette gasped, her breath hitching in her throat as Peach began to knead. She had so much, and everything tingled. 

“You’re so cute,” Peach said against the Queen’s ear, her breath hot, “do you like that?”

Bowsette didn’t even both with words, and she nodded vigorously instead. Her insides were melty like chocolate. Peach giggled, and squeezed her again. “Good,” she said, “now come to my bed, please.” 

“G-Gotcha.” Bowsette wobbled over to the canopy bed on her knees and pulled herself onto the soft blankets. She fell on her face, her thighs rubbing together of their own accord. It was different. There was just the heat leading up into her, and no hanging organ in the way, horribly out of place. 

Bowsette flipped onto her back, careful not to rip the sheets with her shell. Peach grasped the hem of her dress and shucked it down, leaving the Queen in her underwear and tights. She was soaked.

Bowsette giggled, and squeezed her own breasts in her hands. So warm. She could touch them forever.

Peach loomed over her at the end of the bed. “God, look at you,” she said, “you’re magnificent. Gorgeous.” 

“You’re just saying that.”

“I am because it’s true, silly.” She found the hem of Bowsette’s tights and panties, and with another swoop they were off, her heels going with them. The Queen was dribbling down her thighs and onto the bed. She stared at herself, at the hair at her core, at the drop of her pelvis. She still couldn’t believe it was true.

Without meaning to, Bowsette’s fingers traced down her stomach to the crux of her legs. “Ah, ah,” said Peach. She gripped Bowsette’s wrists, holding her still, “let me do that. You’ll have plenty of time on your own, okay?” She couldn’t argue with that logic. “Now, a few things.” Peach released her wrists, and worked her own hands between the Queen’s thighs. She pulled them apart, exposing Bowsette’s sex to the open air. She shuddered, her spine tingling. “You can put your hand on my head, but don’t push. Okay?”

“Okay.” Bowsette snickered despite herself. “You really gonna eat your own pussy?”

“Hush.”

Bowsette flinched as Peach’s breath ghosted over her sex. She rested a hand on the girl’s head, unable to resist herself, and tangled the other in the sheets near her head. Fuck.

Peach was gentle, caressing her thighs, the swell of her stomach, the points of her pelvis. She took it slow, exploring Bowsette in a way that was entirely new. The first touch nearly sent her into convulsions. Peach stroked her, gathering up her slick and parting her. Bowsette moaned, gnashing her teeth as Peach began to rub against her with the base of her palm. “How’s that?” She asked. 

“F-Fuck, wow. Good. Yes, fuck yes.” Peach giggled, and applied more pressure to Bowsette’s clit as she massaged her vulva. Heat swelled in the Queen like a storm. She writhed under the girl’s touch, her chest heaving. She had so much experimenting to do, she really did, but holy goodness was Peach ever breaking her in good. 

Her breath again, hot and close. Bowsette felt little arcs of lightning dancing through her muscle. A hot, wet touch of the tongue. She gasped as the princess drew her mouth over her. She was so warm, so soothing. Her tongue played, sucked her clit on each pass of her tongue. Her fingers found the base of Bowsette and she cried out as two eager fingers slipped inside her. She could feel Peach moving, churning her insides. 

Peach groaned into Bowsette’s wetness and went hard, pumped into her with her fingers as she gorged herself on Bowsette’s sex. “God, fuck, holy shit Peach, oh wow.” 

“Shh, I’d rather not have the guard burst in here worried for my safety.” Her mouth moved against Bowsette as she spoke, each twitch of her lips sending sensations bursting up the Queen’s spine. Oh. Oh, she wasn’t going to last. Her back arched against the sheets, and she clutched Peach’s hair with all she had. 

As she worked her, pressure not unlike what Bowsette was familiar with began to build in her pelvis. It pulsed hot, suddenly overwhelming her. Peach sucked hard on her clit, drawing her as far into her mouth as she could bring her. Bowsette bit down on her arm to prevent herself from screaming out as she slipped over the edge into her orgasm. 

“Fuck, fuck, holy crap, fuck yes.” Her vision went white. Her back arched more. Peach continued to suck and pump as the waves flooded her like a liquid firestorm. 

Bowsette held her back taught, pushing her pelvis in the air like she was weightless. A moment passed. She could see stars.

Bowsette collapsed onto the sweaty sheets with a thud. Her breath was uneven, just out of reach. Her hand came loose from Peach’s head and settled to rest over her stomach. 

Peach giggled, and crawled up the sheets to the Koopa queen’s side. Bowsette curled towards her, angling her spiky shell away from the girl. Peach nuzzled into her chest, peppering her breasts with soft kisses and signing as Bowsette wrapped her arms tightly around her. Bowsette heaved, every inch of her resonating with warmth. 

“Happy transition,” Peach said against her chest. 

Bowsette chuckled, and ruffled her hair. “Happy transition.” 

“Good?”

“Very.”

“I’m so glad. What a lucky girl I am, giving you your first transition orgasm!”

Bowsette cackled. “I’m the gift that keeps on giving.”

“Wow, cheesy.”

“I mean. Yeah.” 

Peached craned her neck and kissed her. She could taste herself, which was a kink Bowsette hadn’t realized she had. “More?” Peach asked as their lips parted. 

“Ooh, naughty girl.”

“Hey, I’m still in my clothes. I don’t want to be done until I’m sweating too, if that’s okay.” She pressed herself fully against Bowsette’s body. 

A low rumble tumbled through Bowsette’s gut. “I am so totally okay with that.”

“Good.”

“Can we rest a minute first, though?” She was still trying to breath again, if she was being honest.

“Yes, of course. Cuddles are great.” 

And they were. Bowsette was overjoyed to find then that no part of her wanted to be alone, to languish her fate and succumb to despair. No, instead she felt revitalized. She felt fucked, and loved, and warm all over. She had so much to do, so many exciting plans forming in her head—she couldn’t wait to show Mario—but first, she was going to enjoy the small celebration she found herself having with her favorite person. 

Her body felt good to be in. Felt good to fuck in. She felt the euphoria swelling in her like magic, and Bowsette couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
